Minor Key Monolouges
by finmagik
Summary: These a series of unconnected POVs, from different characters..
1. Eyes-Snape

Eyes  
  
Her eyes, like emeralds. Like fireworks, bursting with life.   
Like greenery in a springtime that could never be.  
Green Apples, pine trees, jade.   
I could on and on comparing them. Their  
Their deepness.   
How they always seemed to be laughing, so kind  
so warm.  
And now, they are closed forever.   
Under cold lids, wood and dirt.  
Never to watch another sunset in awe.  
Never to to be filled with sympathy, for those  
which the world has none.  
Never to be brimming with tears.  
  
Her eyes.   
Are rotting, in the ground.  
The flower was crushed so long ago.  
  
He stolen them.  
He looks at me, with those eyes.  
Those eyes, that have so much power.  
He has no right to them.  
He has no right to be here.  
  
Why, oh why did you have to be so noble Lily?  
It was so foolish of you.  
You should have let Voldemort have the child.  
Spared yourself.   
Why did you have to be so dumb!  
You could have lived.  
Your eyes would have opened once more.  
And I would have watched the sunsets with you.  
If had run. Run, Run Run... Lily... come on... Run.. but no..  
You stood firmly.  
  
He looks at me, with your eyes.  
Your eyes. They aren't his.  
Your eyes, staring out at me, from the face of that...of him.  
You should have run! Damm the child!  
  
"_Ummm Professor Snape... why are you...?" Harry starts.  
  
"Do not question me, " I snarl. "I was inspecting your pathetic excuse for a potion.   
Fifty points from Gryffindor for your insolence."  
_  
I walk away. You should have run... you... should have lived not..him...  
you should have lived... but You stood their like a fool, staring death in its face.  
Could I have still loved you if you didn't? If you ran and ran, ran, ran.  
Would you still be the woman who still haunts my dreams?  
No.  
Damm your eyes!  
  



	2. Spotlight-Petunia

  
Spotlight.  
  
It's not fair.  
I was the oldest.   
But as soon as Lily was born.   
She stole the spotlight.  
They loved her more.  
Oh, I tried.  
I got decent grades in school.  
I did the household chores with out much complaining.  
I tried to be a normal, decent, upstanding person.  
I thought all parents wanted that.  
  
But no. No matter what I did.  
Lily, did something better, something unconventional.  
And they loved her for it.   
they applauded all the acts of strangeness.  
WHY?   
Were they so proud so a girl, who made people stare at them?  
Who made, the neighbours whisper?  
It mortified me.  
But When I them, they said:  
It didn't matter what other people thought.  
It matter all to much, I was her sister.  
I stood in the shadows, as she put on her freak show.  
  
And then the letter, from THAT school.  
I was happy, for the first time in a long time, no Lily   
She was off to learn weirdo things.  
Expect when she came back.  
Now she was frightening, she turned my tea cup into a rat  
as I held it.   
Mum and Dad laughed they thought it was such a FUNNY joke.  
  
They listened intently as she blabbed on and on.  
About all the nonsense things they did in her school.  
They were fascinated.   
They never showed that kind of interest   
when I told them about my school day.  
  
Why, did they still care? She was a freak, a dangerous freak.  
She kept an owl in the house and she could turn us all into  
rabbits if she so wished.  
Why didn't they love me as much?  
  
Then she met him.  
He was one of those wizarding types.  
He came to visit our house and didn't even use the front door.  
He came down the chimney as if he someone like Father Christmas!  
It wasn't it, it wasn't proper.  
He was spouting the same kind of nonsense as Lily.  
He was even worse, it was like he never seen a normal person's house.  
What a weirdo.   
No sense, no future.  
My parents were charmed by him, they loved him.  
How could they?  
  
When I brought over Vernon.  
A proper, good solid citizen, with a promising future.  
They were so unimpressed, so balise.  
Why did they like weirdos so much.  
  
The worst was at my wedding.  
It had just finished everything was wonderful, perfect and white.  
I had really tired for it.   
Really tired to do something, that was impressive,   
in a nice respectable way of course.  
Something that would make them love me as much they loved her.  
Vernon's family loved it.  
But when I asked Mum and Dad what they thought:  
they remarked about how much they liked the dancing pixies at Lily's wedding.  
And as soon as they left I began to cry.  
  
After that, I stopped caring about them and there daft ways.  
Or tired.  
I was accepted with open arms by Vernon's family.  
They thought I was the perfect daugther-in-law and sister-in-law.  
For a while I was really, very contented.  
Until the pregnancy, it was very hard, Dudley was spirited child, before he even  
out of the womb.   
  
I don't know why, but I wanted to visit my parents again.   
To tell them, the good news. I had finally done something Lily hadn't.  
When I got to the house.   
There she was, and they were smiling, popping open bottles  
of champagne.  
She was going to have a child as well.  
  
And Then there was the last time.  
A few months later.  
I came to their house.  
I don't know why.  
When I got their it was in shambles as if something terrible had happened.  
And their were my parents, walking around and muttering like mad people.  
Something had happened, something bad. They talked about black robes,  
and torture, horrid things like that. Mostly nonsense.  
They didn't know me.   
And their final words were: "_Warn Lily..."_  
  
I had them put in a home.  
And I never told Lily.  
  



	3. Pranks-Peeves

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pranks  
  
Most people never think to think about me.  
They assume I was like this.  
Always floating around, above them.  
But that's not the truth.  
I lived once to.  
  
I was the best prankster this school has ever seen.  
Or will ever see.  
The marauders were only amateurs.  
The Weasley Twins pale imitations.  
Me! I was the best or, I am the best.  
Death doesn't have to end your fun.  
  
Oh, the adults chided me.  
The headmaster would often say:   
'Now, that was very dangerous and next time,  
you might step over the line, Peeves.'  
What line?  
My parents worried to much, they thought I should be  
serious. But that was no fun!  
I thought foolishly back then you only live once.  
  
Besides, all the students loved me.  
I was the most popular.  
When I made up a funny song, the whole school would be singing it in minutes.  
When I did something everyone knew and everyone was impressed.  
They all laughed.  
They got the joke.  
  
And so did she.  
I don't remember her name.  
But I remember, how she'd smile at me.   
She had a great sense of humour.  
And a wonderful laugh.  
She made me feel so different.  
  
And then there was my seventh the last.  
My grades were terrible.  
The Professors all hated me.  
My Parents, they were so angry.  
I had a feeling I'd fail.  
But I was having the time of my life.  
And I decided, that year I'd do the biggest, best most impressive prank ever.  
If I was gonna go, I was gonna go with a BANG.  
  
But I never meant that to happen exactly.  
It was an accident.  
And I saw my body laying there broken, and empty.  
I had left it behind.  
The LOOK on their faces was worth IT!  
  
That was my best EVER!  
I laughed so hard!  
  
And it was so strange, watching as they buried me.  
Watching my own funeral.   
Everyone was so depressed,  
so sad, they were all crying.  
I don't understand why.  
  
They were so shocked and sad when I came back.  
First I visited my parents.  
It wasn't much fun.  
All mother did was cry and cry.  
And Dad was so quiet, he just drank and sighed.  
They never got my jokes anyhow.  
  
  
I went back to her.  
She'd understand.  
I was the same, I sang the songs to her  
and made the same faces.  
She didn't laugh anymore.  
It just made her weep.  
I don't what happened.  
Why was she so sad?  
What had changed.  
I hadn't.  
Why was she so sad?  
I was there wasn't I?  
  
I went to Hogwarts, to continue my mischief.  
Were it'd be appreciated.  
And it was.  
Death has never stopped me.  
And you can't deny.  
That I'm better then ever.  
  
I used to visit her when she was alive.  
It made no difference.  
All the smiles and her sweet laughter was gone.  
She'd just cry and pine.  
She never married, I don't know why.  
I guess she liked being alone.  
She'd cry when she heard my voice.  
I was there when she died.  
She had changed so much.  
I hoped maybe- maybe finally then she'd get it, she didn't  
  
After all these years, and decades.  
They call me Peeves, but they never   
remember the rest of my name.   
She gasped out it right before she kicked the bucket: "_Simon, please it isn't funny anymore."_  
It was the most hurtful thing anyone's said. 


	4. Talent-Neville

Talent  
  
I've seen those dead eyes looking at me.  
From my nightmares.  
And they pace the floor, and they pace the floor every minute.  
Behind St. Mungo's grey walls.  
  
They say I was lucky,  
back then,  
lucky not to remember what happened.  
To my mother and father.  
Lucky to have a Gran,  
who still had her wits about her,   
even if I don't.  
They say I'm lucky,  
that I have talent.  
That I'm not a squib.  
  
And I remember their eyes.  
Eyes I never saw filled with love, and warmth.   
My father had talent, so did my mother.  
Look what happened to them.  
I don't want be behind those grey walls unable to recognize those who I care about the most.  
Gran scolds me.  
They think its because I forget.  
It's because I choose to forget.  
  
Gran says I'm not upholding the family honour.  
What honour would there be if, all the family died to uphold it?  
Is it worth working hard, learning, doing good, building a life.   
When all of it can be destroyed, so fast  
I'll keep quiet, its best not to say.  
Let them think I don't the have talent.  
Let them think I don't have power.  
Let them think that I just don't know.  
I want to keep my mind.  
I want to live my life.  



	5. Squib-Filch

Squib  
  
Day after day, year after year.  
I see them.  
Mere children,   
they have something I will never.  
  
At one time they thought I was  
simply a late bloomer.  
I never bloomed.  
Squib.  
Nothing, useless, with no future.  
Squib.  
A defective freak.  
  
I try to control them,  
its my job.  
But they have ways and spells of getting around me.  
Things which I can never use.  
Children mere children!  
Are more powerful then me!  
  
Oh, I'll show them.  
Just because, I'm a squib. Doesn't mean anything.  
When they break the rules, they'll not get away with it.  
I can still lock them in my office.  
I can still tell the professors.  
And when Peeves thinks he's got the better of me, when he's swinging my beloved Mrs. Norris by the tail. oooh...  
I'll show him...   
I'll...  
wait..  
I can't do a thing to stop him.  
Just watch and complain.  
Squib, useless.   
Nothing.  
Just a squib. 


	6. Fear-Wormtail

Fear  
  
My friends could never guess.  
What it was like,   
to shy to speak  
only squeak.  
Oh, no they were so strong, so normal.  
  
They never had to be worried about getting beat up.  
Getting cursed.  
Having the Professors berate them.  
Was I envious?  
Maybe a little.  
But mostly I was scared.  
Fear was such a consuming part of life.  
  
If I got beat up by Lucius Malfoy's goons,   
then I'd have to go to Madam Pomfreys then I'd be late for Transfiguration, and then I wouldn't know what's going on,  
and It would be on the exam  
I wouldn't pass the exam.  
My mother would get angry at me  
and I'd get a howler  
and Everyone would hear it  
and they laugh at me.  
  
They were my only friends: James, Sirius, and Remus.  
They had lives so above and beyond my own.  
They'd laugh at fear.  
They'd protect me.  
Protect me, from the harsh blow of the fist.  
Protect me from failing, by helping me with the answers.  
Protect me from loneliness by being with me, laughing with me.  
  
But they weren't always there.  
I became so alone, so alone.  
The world was a big and dangerous place.  
No where to run, no were to hide.  
The Shadows closing in.  
I could taste the fear on my tongue.  
  
I stopped running from the shadows.  
I ran to the shadows, and hid.  
  
And I found someone, who was the best protector of all.  
My Lord, vanquished all enemies before him.  
Being his servant one cannot fear.  
Strength is borrowed, even for those who tremble like me.  
After deception and waiting, its paid off.  
Now, I live under Lord Voldemort's black robes.  
My master IS fear.  
And being fear's servant, means it can no longer hurt you.  
  



	7. Father - Barty Crouch Jr.

Father  
  
Father do you remember that day,  
it was spring and for once it wasn't raining.  
I was only ten.  
All I wanted was a quick game of quidditch or something like it.  
I wanted you to show me, how to use the broom, right.  
Do you remember Pop?  
Do you?  
Do you?  
Do remember the disappointment in my eyes when you said: "Sorry son, not today, I   
have an important meeting."  
You'll regret that day, for as long as you breathe.  
All the other days, when your career came in the way.  
Mum was there of course; she was always there with biscuits, tea, kisses and hugs.  
She gave her life for me, I knew she would.  
But that's not enough.  
A growing boy needs a Fathers attention.  
All I wanted, all I needed.  
Was for you to pat me on the back, and say:  
"You make me proud."  
I never got that,   
I hardly even got criticism.  
  
Do you remember, stuffy old man?   
When you brought me before the stand.  
I cried and I wept, and moaned.  
You sneered: "YOUR NOT MY SON!"  
  
You know what, your right.  
When I needed someone, My Lord was there. He praised me, he cared for me.   
I had a purpose, I HAD a real family.  
Oh, Father, my father, dear misguided old codger.... all your efforts were in   
vain.  
I've found my father, my real father.... All hail Lord Voldemort. 


End file.
